Last Dragonborn
The Last Dragonborn or Laat Dovahkiin (Dovahzul: Laat-Dovah-Kiin, "Last-Dragon-Born"),If Dovah-Kiin is read as 3 words, Dov-Ah-Kiin, it forms the meaning "Dragonkind-Hunter-Born". generally referred to as the Dragonborn (Dovahzul: Dovah-Kiin, "Dragon-Born"),If Dovah-Kiin is read as 3 words, Dov-Ah-Kiin, it forms the meaning "Dragonkind-Hunter-Born". is the player character and main protagonist of and its expansions and . Etymology trailer}} In Dragon language, "Dovahkiin" is a combination of the words 'Dovah', meaning "dragon", and 'kiin', meaning "born", or "child" which is typically translated to 'Dragonborn', but it can also be translated to 'Dragonchild'. Dovahkiin also has a second meaning: the 'Dov' in 'Dovah' refers to Dragonkind as a whole, while the 'ah' means "hunter". Interpreted thus, the name reads "Dragonkind Hunter Born," or "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", an appropriate description of what the Dragonborn is destined to do. Something of further interest is that dragons use the term Dovahkiin as a proper noun to address or talk about the Dragonborn and the dragon naming convention holds that names consist of three words. When called upon by the Greybeards after killing Mirmulnir, Dov-Ah-Kiin is stressed as three separate words. This could signal that the real translation of 'Dov-ah-kiin' is "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", when the traditional naming convention of dragons is held. Prophecy The appearance of the Last Dragonborn was prophesied upon Alduin's Wall, a large edifice found within Sky Haven Temple. It depicts several events that would preface the return of the Nordic god of destruction, Alduin. The prophecy itself is dire, but scholars believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that a single individual, gifted with the same powers of the Thu'um held by the dragons themselves, may rise to fight against Alduin and assure Nirn's survival.The Book of the Dragonborn Alduin finally returned in 4E 201, however he was defeated in a battle with the Last Dragonborn atop the Throat of the World, after which he fled to Sovngarde only to be hunted down by the Last Dragonborn and finally slain. Background Much like previous Dragonborn individuals who existed throughout history, such as Reman Cyrodiil, Tiber Septim and Miraak, the Last Dragonborn has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing them to learn words of power almost instantaneously. - Dialogue with Arngeir. Though neither Reman nor Tiber have ever reportedly killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer". - Dialogue with Delphine. At the beginning of , the Dragonborn is a prisoner, captured in an Imperial ambush while attempting to illegally cross the border into Skyrim. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. Upon reaching Helgen, Imperial General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death including the Dragonborn (even though they were not on the list of those to be executed), but Alduin attacks during the Dragonborn's would-be execution, providing a chance for escape. Regardless of race, the Dragonborn starts with both flames and healing spells, indicating that they studied the arcane arts before traveling to Skyrim. During the events of the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine", the Dragonborn can choose to remark on whether they have a family or not. When talking with Serana, the Dragonborn may comment on what type of relationship the Dragonborn had with their parents as well as hinting at their fate. Additionally, Eola may claim that they may have tasted the flesh of a dead sibling when they were young, during the quest "The Taste of Death," although this may be speculation on their part and not actually be true. When formally greeting the Last Dragonborn, the Greybeards name them Ysmir, Dragon of the North. The same title was held by Tiber Septim, Wulfharth, and supposedly all Dragonborns before that have visited the Greybeards. Appearance Skyrim's trailers and concept art depict the Dragonborn as a male Nord with brownish blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wears a studded cuirass, an iron helmet, gauntlets, and boots. In one trailer, the Dragonborn uses a steel sword and a banded iron shield, while in a screenshot he dual wields a steel sword and a steel dagger. In Skyrim, as with all Elder Scrolls games, race, gender, appearance, and equipment are left to the player's discretion. Trivia *The studded armor as seen in posters has the pauldron on the Dovahkiin's right shoulder, but, in game, the pauldron is on the left shoulder. *In addition, the iron helmet as shown in posters is noticeably different as it lacks a guard around the mouth, while in-game the helmet is extended. *The Last Dragonborn is technically the first protaganist to verbally speak in-game, via Shouts, particularly the Throw Voice shout. Gallery Skyrimepic.gif Dovakiin_DRAGONBORN!.png Dawnguard boxart.jpg Dovhakiinvs.troll.jpg Skyrim_dovahkiin consuming a dragon soul.jpg Dovahkiin downs a dragon.jpg Shout.png Elder-Scrolls-V-Skyrim-Wallpaper-Dragon-Shout.jpg See also *Dragon Language *Dragon Shouts Appearances * ** ** ** Notes de:Das letzte Drachenblut es:Sangre de Dragón fr:dovahkiin it:Dovahkiin nl:Laatste Draakgeborene no:Dovahkiin pl:Dovahkiin pt:Dragonborn ru:Довакин ja:Last Dragonborn Category:Heroes Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dawnguard: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Dragonborns Category:Tongues